Malls, Wands, Cousins, Gir, and Sailor Moon!
by star3catcher
Summary: Something I wrote when I was bored, and hyper on Sailor Moon. Self-insertion. Serina and her cousin Miguel each have Mystical weapons. When Zim see's Serina's Sailor Moon wand in attack, he plans to try and take it. If the two cousins would stop fighting!


**I wanted to type something. Truth be told, I was bored, and high on Sailor Moon youtube.**

Hi, I'm star3catcher, but everyone calls me Serina. If anyone makes a, 'same name as Sailor Moon' remark, they are dead! You here me?! D-E-A-D, DEAD!

Some random person: same name as sailor moon...

Serina: **throws a rock at his head** What was that?!

RG: nothing...

Serina: It better have been!

Serina sat boredly on a bench by the game store.

Serina: Stupid games... why can't he just find a new hobbie? ((An/ I'm talking about my real-life cousin who plays V-games NONSTOP!!)) MIGUEL HURRY UP!

Miguel: Jeez! Can't you wait?! It's a mall, you're a girl, go... shop somewhere!

Serina: A girl I may be, but there are only 3 things I ever come to a mall for, and this mall doesn't have them! Plus I'm older than you.

Miguel: By ONE year!

Serina: And I'm taller.

Miguel: How does that count for anything?

Serina: Don't know, but I'm leaving.

She got up and started to walk around, malls are SOOOO boring! If there hadn't been V-games here, Miguel would have agreed.

Serina: Can't... take... the boredom...

Serina, being overly dramatic knelt on the floor and shouted...

Serina: GODDESS OF FUN THINGS HELP ME NOW!!

_Cute music starts to play._

Serina: Could it be...?

She turned to see a couple of TVs playing, 'Sailor Moon'. Serina got super delighted anime eyes.

Serina: Tski no Senshi! (Soldier of the moon)

She ran up to the TV glass and started drooling.

Serina: Saaaaiiiiiilllllooooorrrrrrr mmmmmmooooooooonnnnnnn...

A certain little green puppy came up to her, but Serina was too busy watching Sailor Moon to see who it was.

Gir: What'cha doing?

Serina: Watching Sailor Moon!

Gir: Who's that?

The room darkened and a spotlight shone on Serina.

Serina: When darkness threatens the earth, moonlight will guide the way... Beautiful Soldiers will rise, to fight the great evil that is here to destroy us all, they are the Sailor Scouts! And they are lead, by the brave, the beautiful, Sailor Moon! She is the warrior of Love and Justice, and with the power of the Moon, and her friends with the power of the other planets, she will punish the darkness...

Serina stuck a pose.

Serina: ...IN THE NAME OF THE MOON! ((An/ Sweet! I made that whole speech up by myself! I must like the show more than I thought...))

The room became normal again next to the green puppy was a green boy who stared at her with a confused look.

Zim: Sailor Moon?

Gir: She's the champion of love and justice master!

Zim: And she defends earth?

Gir: Yup!

Zim: WHAT?! This Sailor Moon could ruin my plans!

Gir: Why don't you ask the girl about it?

Serina was trying to copy the attack on TV. She pulled out a toy sailor wand from her back-pack.

TV&Serina: Moon, Gorgeous... Meditation!

She put the wand away.

Zim: She even knows the attacks... this could prove useful, if the attacks are good enough...

He looked at the TV where Sailor Moon did her attack again.

"_Moon, Gorgeous... Meditation!"_

Zim was so close to the TV, that when the huge blast came with the attack he fell down.

Zim: AH! Yes, the attacks are very useful... Gir! Where'd that girl go?!

Gir: She went bye-bye!

Zim: We need to follow her! She's knows how to unlock the power of this Sailor Moon!

With Serina-

Serina: AND IT TOOK YOU 5 WHOLE HOURS JUST TO FIND ONE LOUSY GAME?!

Miguel had only wanted, and bought one v-game.

Miguel: Hey! It's rare, and it's so awesome! It's got extra special gun blasters in it! You can play too if you want.

Serina: I think I'll stick to wand attacks...

Miguel: Wand attacks? Oh, you're not talking about that stupid Sailor Moon show again, are you?

Serina strangled him cartoon-style.

Serina: Did you just call SM stupid?! It's not stupid! It's the best show to ever bless this earth! You take it back right now! TAKE-IT-BACK!

Miguel: Fine! -gag- ...just stop... -gag-...strangling me!

She finally stopped.

Serina: Well, I'm waiting.

Miguel: Sailor Moon... sucks!

He ran away.

Serina: Get back here you twirp!!

She darted right after him, but it was hard to push through the crowds.

Serina: Excuse me... get out of the way!... cousin to kill here!

The stupid people STILL wouldn't move!

Serina: What could I do?

She thought of her wand, she pulled it out. Her all transforming wand, it could turn into any type of wand, most of the time she kept it as a Sailor Moon wand. It could do an attack for fun, or real.

It was in it's SM Super S form now...

With Zim-

Zim: Curse these human shopping centers for being so big! We'll never find her!

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

There was a huge explosion.

Zim: Gir! Follow that blast!

When they got there, there was a huge streak of messed up tiles where it had been struck. Serina was still in the crouching pose from the attack, people were staring at her, and Miguel was at the very end of the attack mark, where it had barely missed him. He had an, "Uh, Oh." look.

Serina: I have you in pursuit!

Zim had his mouth opened wide, now he REALLY had to catch her!

Miguel: No fair! You didn't say this was gonna be a power tag!

He pulled out a light saber, it could turn into things too. The two cousins stared at each other for a long time.

Zim: Hey...

Serina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Serina turned her wand into a blast-staff, and fired constantly at Miguel who deflected all the attacks with the shield he had turned his light saber into.

Serina: Take it back!

Miguel: Never!

They continued this mindless fight that they hadn't done in a long time. Zim tried to dodge the attacks.

Zim: Gir! Stop them!

Gir: Weeeeeee!

He ran up to Serina and hugged her leg, she immediately stopped over-whelmed by his cuteness. She got those cartoon Oh-I-love-it! Eyes.

Serina: AWWW! You're so cute!

She dropped her wand and started cuddling him like a teddy bear. Miguel's mouth hung open.

Miguel: WHAT?! You just stopped in the middle of a fight for something cute?!

She carried Gir over to him.

Serina: But he's sssooooooooooo cute! Look at him!

She held Gir up to her cousin's face.

Gir: Tacos are good!

Miguel: Girls...

Serina: OH! Let's keep him!

Zim: WHAT?! NO!

Zim came over and snatched Gir away.

Zim: This is my SIR... er ... dog!

Serina: Pfft... sorry.

Zim looked down and saw the wand in it's Super-S form, he bent down to grab it.

Serina: So Miguel, you were just about to apologize to me AND Sailor Moon...

Miguel: Hmmm... Nope.

He fired his weapon in the form of a laser into a wall and vanished through it.

Serina: Why you...

She held up her hand, and the wand flew out of Zim's hand into hers.

Serina: AIY! AIY! AIY! AIY! AIY!

She ran after him in a fast ninja-style.

Zim: Darnnet!

Serina ran after Miguel, and all was chaos. They jumped from table to table, shopping cart to shopping cart, scaring customer to customer.

Miguel: You'll never catch me! And I'll never apologize!

Serina: I will SO catch you! Why do you think my pen-name is star3CATCHER?! If I can catch stars, I can certainly catch you!

They continued the chase, it looked like a ninja movie chase.

With Zim-

Zim: It seems both of the the FILTHY humans have in-human powers, it could be possible they're not human at all!

He turned to see them zoom by, they both stupidly crashed into a pile of carts.

Zim: Nope, they're human.

Serina and Miguel popped out of the pile of carts.

Serina: Apologize!

Miguel: No!

Serina: Apologize...-takes out his new game- ... or else!

Miguel: Hey! If you break that I'm telling!

Serina: If you don't apologize, I'M telling!

Both: Deal!

Serina gave Miguel back his game.

Miguel: I'm sorry about calling Sailor Moon stupid. -said in a robotic way-

Serina: Now that wasn't so bad, was it?

Miguel: Yeah, yeah, yeah...

Serina: Hey, have you seen my wand?

With Zim-

Gir came trotting up to Zim with something in his mouth.

Zim: What is that Gir?

Gir spit it out, it was Serina's wand in the form of the SM season 1 wand.

Zim: VICTORY FOR ZIM! VICTORY FOR ZIM!

He picked it up.

Zim:Now how do you work this thing?

He tapped it a little and it turned back to Super-S.

Gir: Oooo... I want to try!

He snatched it away.

Zim: Gir! Be careful with that weapon!

Zim took it back.

Zim: I must find out how to work this thing! What was the word that human said?

Gir: I know! I watched Sailor Moon!

He took it.

Gir: MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!

Gir surprisingly did very well at it, he got all the moves right and the attack did it's blast!

Zim: Gir! You did it!

Serina came over.

Serina: Theres my wand! Here Gir, give me the wand!

Zim: No Gir! Don't!

Gir: Okay!

Gir trotted up and gave her the wand.

Zim: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Serina: Thank you Gir! You know, if you tried, you could probably be a mini Sailor Scout! But... you can't because you're a boy... bye-bye!

Gir took that very touchingly. Serina walked away, with the wand.

Zim: GIR! How could you do that?!

Gir: Seena my fwiend!

Zim: No being friends with the humans! You just lost a big chance!

Gir: She said I could be a Mini-Scout!

Zim: Grrrr... we are going home!

Gir: Okay!

They walked off to the base.

With Serina-

Serina: Isn't Gir cute?

Miguel: Yeah... whatever.

END

**Well, there it is. Boredom has it's ways into weirdom. But... I am thinking about making another story where Gir and I hang out! Tell me if you think I should...**


End file.
